


New Female Titan  (Attack on Titan - X Reader - AU)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: This is MY FIRST FANFIC EVER. So, have mercy on me.Also, my mother tongue is Spanish, so there are probably a few mistakes in my grammar.Just For the title, I guess you know where this story is heading ...My idea is to continue this story and, in that case, you (reader) will have a love story with one of the characters. Opinions? suggestions?Thank you for reading!





	1. New Female Titan  (Attack on Titan - X Reader)

No one knew how or why, but Annie had woken up.

After years hiding in her crystal cocoon, that day, for some reason, she came out, and automatically became the female titan she was.

Her cocoon had been hidden in a basement, in an underground facility, which Hanji used for his experiments with Titans. The facilities were far from headquarters, but not enough so that after Annie's shift in titan the exploit would not reach part of the building.

You were part of a squadron prior to 104th, you were a little older than Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Saha and Connie (still surviving from that squadron), but a little younger than Hanji and Levi. Even so, being one of the few survivors of the Reconnaissance Corps, you had forged a great friendship with all of them.  
Because of your experience, and because you were a great soldier, you were a squad leader, and you were helping to train new recruits, something very necessary after the great loss they had suffered in the battle with the Beast Titan.

Like a giant shadow, Annie ran to Headquarters, destroying everything she could in her way, and killing the cadets who crossed her path.  
Everyone prepared as soon as possible for the battle. Being something unexpected all were in different parts of the Headquarters Surroundings, and did their best to reach their equipment and attack. But the lack of experience of the new recruits and the fact that those who had experience have been taken by surprise complicates things a lot.

Eren Shift into his titan from as soon as he could, and he set himself, with all the hatred he felt toward the titans, and more towards those traitors who at some point he had considered his friends, to end the fight that had begun with Annie a long time ago. Only this time, he was not willing to let her escape.

You got trap in the middle of all this. You were just in the training field with the new recruits, and while trying to remove some of the way before some giant trees fell, you were hit and crushed by a huge branch.

-"This is it, this is how I'm going to die ..." you thought, while in the distance you heard the screams of the cadets, your friends, and the roars, blows and destruction that was causing the titans fight.  
You were lying on your back, and you could see the huge branch that covered your body from your waist down. You could not see your legs, nor did you feel them. Your mouth had filled with the taste of blood...

You were not sure if you had lost consciousness, or for how long, but suddenly there was silence. You No longer heard the cries of terror, or the titans, only voices calling your name...

\- (NAME)!!!(NAME)!!!... where are you??" it was Jeans voice  
\- "I see Her! There! Near those trees!!" Armin found you

In an instant you were surrounded by Armin, Mikasa, Hanji, Levi, Jean, Connie and Sasha.  
Not seeing Eren you thought that the worst had happened, that he had lost.  
The pain and blood in your mouth would not allow you to speak, but Hanji knelt beside you, and seemed to understand what your frightened and painful eyes asked.  
"Eren won the battle. We have Annie."

In that moment you sighed with relief as you felt your life escaping from your body, and you went into a state of shock, almost losing consciousness. You just listened to some voices, but as if they were far far away from you...

What you did not know is that at that instant the others made a choice that would change you life and everything forever.

Eren, still in his titan form, helped remove your injured body from under the giant branch, and took it to what still remained of the Headquarters.

\- "Hanji, are you sure? We Don't know what can happen..." - Levi said, a tone of sadness in his voice  
\- "the formula is not exact, but we can't let her die, we have to try, if it doesn't work, I'll take care of the matter myself" - said Hanji, Hoping it was not necessary.

At that moment you felt the needle entering your arm ... and everything vanished.


	2. New Female Titan 2 - (Attack on Titan - X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this is happening, here is part 2!  
> Thank you for the comments and the favs!  
> I appreciate any opinion or suggestions you may have.  
> and thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> You Belong to your titan form now
> 
> The image does not belong to me either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS
> 
> Some parts of the plot take for granted that you know facts and events that already happened in the manga. If you are not up to date with the Manga It is likely to be a bit confusing. Also it may be some spoilers.

Darkness. That was all around you. Darkness and silence.

Suddenly you heard someone cry. Not too far from you. You directed your gaze to where you thought the sound was coming from. She was turning her back on you, standing, was a short girl, thin, blond.  
Her body was shaking slightly from crying. You started walking slowly towards her ...  
When you were a couple of steps away, you realized that you knew her:  
"-Annie ??" You asked softly.  
Annie turned, looking into your eyes. Her face was covered in blood, her eyes were looking at you strangely, and what seemed to be crying became a maniacal laugh, even with tears falling down his cheeks. The skin that covered the exposed parts of her body began to disappear, revealing the muscle mass beneath.  
Your face was transfigured in pure fear. You tried to run, got away from her, but your legs did not respond. You stayed there, just a few steps away form her.  
Her arms reached out to you, her hands took you by the shoulders, and while she was euphorically shaking you, her laughter had turned again into a cry, much more lighter ....

\- "I am sorry". She whispered her hands, and her gaze turned to the floor.  
\- "I am sorry". She said again ...

You opened your eyes and sat abruptly in the bed, breathing frantically. You could still see Annie in your mind.

Your gaze traveled around the place ... apparently it was a hospital or nursing. A white sheet covered your body, you lifted it to see the simple white nightgown you had on.  
You did not know where you were, not even what day it was, or how long you had been there.

Suddenly you remembered what happened, the titans, the screams, that giant tree branch, the pain in your body, the blood ...  
You quickly removed the sheets from your body and watched your legs. They were still there, and you could move them normally.  
In fact, you were not feeling any pain. You could not understand how your body was so healthy, after what had happened.  
"How is it possible?" - you thought - "I should be dead ..."

At that moment the door of the room opened.  
\- "(NAME) !! You wake up !!" Sasha run to you, hugging you tightly. - "how you feel?"

\- "I'm fine ... I ..."

\- "Hanji! Eren! Mickasa! Come on guys! (Name) woke up !!!"

Before you could finish answering her, Sasha had already released you from her hug and was calling the others.  
You then realized you were at the Headquarters infirmary.

Little by little all your closest friends (Hanji, Levi, Jean, Mickasa, Armin, Eren, and Connie) were arriving to the room, looking at you with a mixture of surprise and joy. After a few minutes of small-talk, which consisted in all of them, one by one, asking how you felt and showing their joy at seeing you well, you wanted to know more about what had happened.

\- "How is it possible that I'm still alive?"

Everyone was silent without knowing how to explain the situation to you.  
Hanji asked her to leave the room so she could talk to you alone.

\- "Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?" She asks you, sitting on the bed beside you.

You've got what you remember: finishing in the part of the giant branch Crushing you, and all of them trying to save you ...  
But then you remembered something else ... That talk between her and Levi, and the pain of the needle entering your arm.

Hanji shifted uncomfortably in her place, avoiding your glance.

"(Name), there is something I must tell you, so that all makes sense to you ..." She made a small pause. Seemingly clearing her thoughts.

\- "After we got the first serum sample that was used to shift humans into titans, I started experimenting with it." Trying to find out what the formula was, how it worked, and if possible, an antidote. Unfortunately the serum is totally unstable, very difficult to study, since it Evaporates at the slightest contact with air.  
I had a hard time trying to discover its composition, but finally I thought I had succeeded in imitating the formula. I thought that if we were able to have it, we could produce more, so we could study it and try Counteract its effects without risking losing the original "

You listened in silence, trying to process all that she was saying. You Remembered that the serum that she was talking about was the one that they had discovered it was used by injecting it into humans, to turn them into titans.

Hanji continued:

\- "Unfortunately the place where I was working with the serum was the same place where we had hidden Annie ... i didn't think it tho very well, I know ..."  
She added, lifting her gaze slightly towards you, with a shy smile.

\- "Fortunately, a sample of the new serum was not in the laboratory. I had taken it to Levi's office, to show it to him and Discuss about the progress i was making. So when everything was blown to pieces that sample was saved"

Suddenly her voice changed and became more desperate. You saw that her hands were starting to shake lightly ....

\- "(Name), when we saw you like that, in that state, I ... I didn't know what to do. We were sure that you were going to die ... and we have already lost so many. so many that didn't deserved death, and that should have had the right to fight for the freedom we seek .... so i took a decision. Not being sure if it would work, or what could happen if it did"

Her eyes gaze from the ground to find yours.  
You saw in her a look that was of desperation and enthusiasm at the same time.

\- "I couldn't let you die(Name), so I decided to give you the serum."

Her eyes studied your face as she said it.  
She Just received a stunned look from you, your eyes opened in complete shock ... so she continued:

\- "(Name), you ..." - Her voice was trembling

\- "You shifted into a titan, and you devoured Annie"


	3. New Female Titan 3 - (Attack on Titan - X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Sorry if the characters are a little OOC.  
> Reader is about 25. Levi and Hanji are in their early twenties, and the rest is about 19. Erwin is in his late twenties.

It had been a few days since you learned that you were now a Titan shifter.  
Historia had been crowned queen, Eren was trying to master her new hardening ability, and plans to recover the wall Maria were already on their way.

Humanity was enjoying something like a "moment of peace". Although in the legion, you knew that this calm could not last too much.

Today was your first training as a titan and the first time you would shift been aware of it.  
At first you had a hard time mastering the skill. Finding that feeling that made you had the strength to shift, as you bit the side of your hand. But with the help of Eren you succeeded.

You and the group that have followed you, were near the wall, in a forest surrounded by some very tall trees.  
Armin, Jean, Levi and Mikasa watched from the top of the trees.  
Hanji, Commander Erwin, Connie, Sasha, and Eren waited on the ground.

The Huge change in your height took you by surprise, as you looked down, seeing how small your friends had become.

"WWOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

It was what you could hear from all of them, while they stepped back a few steps away from you. You could see in their faces a mixture of admiration, amazement and even some fear.

With curiosity you watched your hands, arms, torso, legs and everything you could get to see of yourself.  
Your titan form was very similar to Annie's. A titan of approximately 14 meters, with marked feminine physical characteristics. You had no skin, leaving your flesh and muscles exposed.  
Slowly Touching the features of your face, you felt that your mouth seemed smaller than it really was, because if you wanted you could open it almost to your ears. And that unlike Annie's titan, your hair was black, reaching under your shoulders. You heard someone comment on the reddish color of your eyes.

A wire hits the side of your arm. You turned your head and saw Levi, standing on your shoulder. He had used his MDD3D equipment to get to you.  
You looked at him with astonishment, while he, without looking into your eyes, studied your face.

"Hey, brat, you're even scarier than the other ..."- He said finally looking into your eyes.

You wanted to tell him that you weren't a brat. You were already a squad leader and only a few years younger than him. But it was then that you discovered that you didn't have the ability to speak complete sentences.

You could only just grunt and look at him with a frown.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh it's soooo great!"

You suddenly heard. As you look down you saw Hanji jumping like a little girl who had just received the gift she had asked for in her birthday. She could not contain her emotion.

"Now we will have two titans on our side!! isn't that great Erwin!??"

She asked, looking at the commander.

Erwin looked at you closely, but with a friendly face.

"Yes, yes, of course ... but we need to know what her skills are and if she can master them correctly".

"Tch, you should start training," Levi said from your shoulder.

From his place on the ground, Eren nodded, taking that command as directed toward him as well.

Moving away from the others, he changed to his titan form.  
Levi returned to the tree where the others were, while Eren was slowly approaching you.  
It was something so impressive. You had seen him many times as a titan, but never in this way, as pairs.  
He stopped close to you, facing you, looking into your eyes.  
It would be a lie to say that at that moment you didn't feel something very similar to fear. His green eyes were looking at you intensely.  
Suddenly, as if he had finally accepted that it was you, not an enemy, he Gently brushed your arm with his hand, in what seemed like an attempt to tell you to relax.  
When you felt his touch, you left your trance taking a small leap in your place.

"Are you going to fight or what ...?" - asked annoyedly Connie, from his place.

"Yeah! Come on (Name)! Kick Jaeger's ass!"  
You didn't have to look to know that it was Jean who said that.

Eren looked away from them and turned back to you. Going back a couple of steps, he got into combat position.

Everyone knew you were a great fighter in hand to hand combat. Maybe not the best, maybe not as good as Annie, but you were in the TOP 5 of the best of your class when you were a recruit. And you still didn't know what you were capable of doing now, with your new titan powers and abilities.

Imitating Eren, you also put yourself in Fighting position.  
You firmly planted your feet apart and assumed a defensive posture, raising your hands with open palms forward.  
Eren moved first. With great agility he threw himself at you. But you were waiting for him.  
Driving his front heel closer to the ground, he adjusted his posture and threw his fist forward, ready to take the first punch. With a Light growl, you pushed his fist out of course with the flat of your palm, then sticking your fingers to his wrist, squeezing hard. But, Reacting quickly, he was able to support his weight on his front foot to turn in the opposite direction, and hit you with his elbow in the back. You fell on your knees.  
But before he could hit you again and throw your face down to the ground, you jumped up, staying bent over your knees and grabbed his arm again. Turning round on one of your legs, you shot it out into a wide horizontal arc, striking the back of his ankle and sending him to the floor with a gasp.  
Before you could incorporate Eren Dragged his leg in front of your ankle, taking you with him to the floor.

You landed with an impact that shocked you. While something beneath you groaned and moved.  
You landed on Eren.

Without being able to say anything, you looked into his face, finding him dangerously close.  
You did not know if it was physically possible for a titan to blush, but if it was, you could say that your face was redder than a tomato. Or at least that was how you felt it.  
Looking at Eren, you noticed the same surprise,shame, and even flushed expression on his face.

"fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." You heard a exaggerated whistle as you and Eren began to rise from the floor

"Is it hot in here??Would you rather we leave the tow of you alone?"

With a tone of mockery and laughter in her voice, Hanji turned her back on you.

Connie and Sasha were folded with their hands on their stomachs laughing like two crazy people.

Levi remained with his usual serious look and Erwin watched in silence but it was evident in his eyes that the scene amused him.  
Armin watched the two of you with a little concern.

\- "EREN!! WE HAVE LOTS OF MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO!, besides, she is too old for you"

Mikasa's voice left you shocked. You never thought she could say something this. Yo didn't know what offended you the most, if the fact that she just called you "something unimportant" or "old". Clearly the situation had made her a little jealous. the look on her face was making you think she was ready to tear your head off.

"She's not old!!, and in any case she's too too damn good for Jagger ..."

Was that Jean ?? Was he defending you from Mikasa??

Surely when Eren knocked you down you must have had hit your head hard or something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Ch 3.
> 
> Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I had a ruff time with this one.  
> As always i appreciate any ideas, comments or suggestions you may have.  
> Also, as I said before, my mother tongue is Spanish, so there are probably a few mistakes in my grammar.
> 
> And of curse Thank you for reading!
> 
> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to you  
> The image does not belong to me either

**Author's Note:**

> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> you Belong to you
> 
> The image does not belong to me either


End file.
